5 Naughty Monkeys
by Geek1
Summary: It's dark, he's scared, what will Grissom do?


Title: 5 Naughty Monkeys.  
  
Author: Geek  
  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, but if I owned them I'd be ecstatic!  
  
Notes: This came about because one child at works likes the same story every day, it took hold, and well here it is, plus I like looking at the relationship Grissom might have with a small child.  
  
Summary: It's dark, he's scared, what does Grissom do?  
  
~Thanks Karen for being the best beta yet again! ~  
  
Grissom came awake with a start. Something had woken him, but what? A noise, maybe? He checked the clock on the bedside cabinet. 1.35 am - normally he'd be working now. Maybe that's why he was awake. Sighing, he rolled over and tried to get back to sleep.  
  
Then he heard it - a rhythmic thumping sound. He frowned. *Sounds like someone jumping* he thought. Realisation hit him, and he climbed out of bed and went to find the cause of the noise.  
  
He stopped outside the doorway, listening. The jumper was singing softly to himself, "5 naughty monkeys jumping on the bed, one fell off and bumped his head. Mommy called the Doctor and the Doctor said . . ."  
  
"No more monkeys jumping on the bed!" continued Grissom as he opened the door to see his 3yr old son, caught in the act of jumping up and down on his bed.  
  
"Come on scout," he said going to him, "you're supposed to be asleep. Mommy will tell me off, if you don't go to sleep right now."  
  
He helped the little boy back under the Mickey Mouse covers, kissing his blonde curly locks. As always, he was amazed at how much the boy's startling blue eyes reminded him of his own mother.  
  
"But Daddy, I'm afraid of the dark!" The small voice sounded so sad that he sat on the edge of the bed instead of heading back to his own bed as he'd planned.  
  
"You have a nightlight, scout - the Barney one that Mommy bought you." he said, gently stroking his son's hair.  
  
"But it's only a little light, and there's lots of dark." was the plaintive reply.  
  
Grissom felt his heart melting. *Why was he such a soft touch?* Sara would have stood none of this nonsense he knew. She would have had their small son back to sleep in minutes. He suspected it would take him much longer.  
  
"Okay, I'll turn on the lamp for you," he smiled, "but you have to go back to sleep, deal?"  
  
The little boy's face lit up with a huge gappy grin. This was his father's usual way of dealing with him. "It's a deal!"  
  
Grissom got up and headed for the door, picking up an assortment of dinosaurs, Legos and plastic bugs on his way out. He paused only to switch on the lamp.  
  
He had settled himself back in bed, and was just drifting off when he felt a small body creep into the bed with him.  
  
"Daddy, are you sleeping?"  
  
He opened his eyes. "No."  
  
"Will you read me a story?"  
  
He rolled over and looked at his son, a picture of innocence, his face lit up by a huge smile. "I chose your favourite book." he waved "The Very Hungry Caterpillar" so that Grissom could see it.  
  
"Go and get back into your bed. We had a deal. I turned on the lamp and you were supposed to go back to sleep." Grissom scolded his son.  
  
"I can't sleep. It's too dark." the child rejoined, with the logic defying innocence only a small child can have.  
  
Grissom sat up, switching on the bedside lamp. "I turned on your lamp, it's not too dark, and I'm not going to read you a story. Go back to bed. now!"  
  
The boy's smile faded. "But it's too dark. I'm scared." His blue eyes glistened with unshed tears.  
  
Grissom sighed *Oh hell, why did he always make him cry?*  
  
"Come on then, we'll turn the big light on for you. But you must go back to sleep."  
  
He got out of bed, and taking his small son's hand in his, he walked him back to bed, smiling as the little boy in his Spiderman pyjamas clambered back under the covers. He tucked him in and, once again kissing him goodnight, he headed back to bed, this time turning on the overhead light.  
  
Within minutes the boy was back.  
  
"Can I sleep with you Daddy?"  
  
"No. Go back to bed this instant, before I get cross!"  
  
"But it's dark!" the little boy wailed. This time the tears were falling. Laying there wishing it could have been Sara's turn to stay home, Grissom had an idea.  
  
"Right." he said getting out of bed again. "Come with me."  
  
He went into his son's bedroom, where he pulled the comforter off the bed. Grabbing a sweater from the cupboard, he headed out toward the living room.  
  
He stopped in front of the patio doors and turned to his son, "Here, pull this sweater on while I get one too". That said, he went back to his bedroom and rummaged for a sweater and some sweatpants to put on. Coming back, he found his son struggling to get his arms through the sweater properly. Smiling at the sight, he knelt down to help. "Here you go scout, we don't want you to catch a chill do we?"  
  
Standing, he slid back the patio doors and stepped out into the cool night air. He beckoned to his son. "Come on out here."  
  
The little boy stood looking at him, thumb in mouth. Grissom smiled. Thumb sucking was a sure sign that he was tired.  
  
"Come see the stars." he called, while seating himself on one of the recliners that lived on the patio all year round. He fussed about, seemingly settling himself underneath the comforter, while the child watched from inside the house.  
  
"Are you coming out here scout, or are you going to stay there all by yourself?" Grissom asked  
  
With that the little boy ran out and climbed onto his father's lap, snuggled deep under the comforter, and looked up at the stars.  
  
"Look up there." Grissom told him. "See all the stars and the moon? They're keeping all the dark away. There's no need to be scared."  
  
The only reply he got was the sound of his son's soft snores against his chest.  
  
And when she returned home at the end of her shift that was how Sara found them. Father and son, snuggled up together under the comforter, snoring softly.  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
